


Keith's Prince Charming

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A whole new world, Cinderella's Castle, Disney AU, Disney World, JuLance Challenge 2019, JuLance Day 12, Living a Dream, M/M, Was done yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Keith doesn't do large crowds, and yet Lance was able to convince him to go to Disney World with him.





	Keith's Prince Charming

Keith didn’t know how he ended up here. Lance knew he didn’t do large crowds, especially ones that are filled with so much excitement every where he went, and yet the handsome Cuban was able to convince him. He knew his weak spots: exciting rides, delicious foods (despite the prices), and the best of them all – His words, not Keith’s – he get to spent all his time here with Lance. It looked like another date. It felt like celebrating an anniversary. It was neither, though, just a new choice in spending their summer vacation. 

Keith can easily recall how Lance’s eyes glowed in absolute joy and happiness. It was the same look he gave Keith when Keith agreed to go out with him – that was three years ago, but it was too adorable to forget. That look must be the reason why he’s here, and not back at the hotel they temporarily resided at. But even if he was there, Keith was still in the area. It was the most expensive yet exciting amusement park of America; Florida’s best tourist attraction; and Lance’s favorite place to spend his vacation at, Disney World. 

He heard about it before in his youth, but with residing in Texas before heading to the Garrison and then Voltron, it was the truth on saying that he never went to the park, even after the war. Of course, it caused a dramatic reaction from his sharpshooter of a boyfriend, having him go on and on about how he was missing out, how wonderful it is, and how he needed to go there. 

Keith didn’t think it was a big deal, but then again, it was Lance he's talking about. The same guy who made him tried out those fast food meals; the same sharpshooter who had them running place to place for rides; the same fellow paladin who begged for Keith to have more than one item from the gift shop (He was able to calm him down enough to convince him on getting just one, which was a Stitch doll); and the same sweet and generous boyfriend who held him close, not even caring if anyone notice, as the two walked over to the first sight Keith saw that amazed him before being yanked away, Cinderella’s castle. 

The sun had already set, and Keith noticed that large crowds were still around instead of leaving the park. Wasn’t it closing now? Why is it still going on? Lance must have sensed his confusion as his forehead kiss caught Keith’s attention as he looked up at his content face. 

“We’ll be leaving soon, kitten,” Lance assured. “The best thing about Disney World is the finale at the castle.” 

The two then stopped at a spot, not too close to the crowd standing in front of the castle, but still got a good view of the building. Keith was grateful for that and nuzzled against Lance’s side with a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. Lance blushed softly and held him closer. 

Keith didn’t paid much attention to the finale at the castle, practically ignoring it as he was tired from walking around so much – and this was just Magic Kingdom. But, Lance soon gently nudged him, getting to have his attention back at the castle. Lights brightened up the castle, flashing in tempo with the song playing… Keith chuckled and held the Stitch doll closer as Lance swayed to the song. 

He recognized the song from the end credits of Aladdin, the live action film they saw a couple months ago. Lance loved it so much, he uploaded it on his phone and put it on repeat over seventy-five times. So of course, Lance would be singing along to the male part. 

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me,_ Samurai _, now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?_

Keith blushed and playfully glared at the singing man, catching the word change. Lance smirked and continued. During the singing, Keith’s mind started to wonder, imagining himself as the princess and Lance as the prince-pretending street rat. He can honestly imagine Lance, showing him the world after being secluded for so long, even after visiting planets in the universe. 

Lance was an outgoing extrovert, so expressive and courageous and outgoing. He was the kind of guy to have you want to stay in the world and see more of it, not just show it around like a tour guide. He was also the kind that makes you want to stay with him—at least, when he’s not flirting like the ridiculous goofball he was. Although, he will admit it’s adorable when he does his best to flirt. It’s one of the qualities he loved about him. 

This may be the first day Keith ever been to Disney World, but with Lance as a Disney lover and an expressive young man, he knew that he found his Prince Charming, his true love. 

As Lance finished the song with the fireworks, Keith gestured to him and moved up to kiss him, nice and sweet as his happiness with him. This was a dream he was grateful to know it was real. 


End file.
